ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
2376
encounters the in this year. | SD= 53049.2 - 53896 | Other= | OD= }} Events *Captain Kathryn Janeway learns that a family tale about one of her ancestors, Shannon O'Donnell, has been exaggerated. ( ) *''Voyager'' encounters the , another Starfleet vessel stranded in the Delta Quadrant. The Equinox crew had since broken the Prime Directive and killed several nucleogenic lifeforms for use as a fuel source to power an enhanced warp drive. The Equinox eventually deserted Voyager after stealing a new shield emitter designed to prevent the lifeforms from attacking. ( ) * The pursues the and negotiates a cease fire with the nucleogenic lifeforms. The Equinox is later destroyed with only five crewmembers surviving. ( ) *After a near death experience, B'Elanna Torres travels to Klingon Hell to rescue her mother Miral from the Barge of the Dead. ( ) * Research begins on expanding The Doctor's program into an Emergency Command Hologram, which would allow him to function as acting captain of Voyager in an emergency. ( ) * Voyager helps revive the Vaadwaur species. They later turn out to be hostile but their subspace corridors propel Voyager 200 light years closer to the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) * Voyager encounters a graviton ellipse and retrieves data about the phenomenon from the command module of the Ares IV spacecraft, which had been trapped in the ellipse since 2032. ( ) * Captain Janeway is abducted by the Kellidians, but is rescued by Lt. Commander Tuvok. ( ) * Voyager uses a graviton catapult designed by an alien called Tash to travel 600 light years closer to Earth. ( ) * After five years, the Pathfinder Project of Starfleet's Communications Research Center manages to establish contact with Voyager, thanks to the efforts of Reginald Barclay. Eventually, Voyager is able to transmit and receive monthly data streams from the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) * The Voyager crew rescues four adolescent Borg drones from a derelict cube, Icheb, Mezoti, Azan, and Rebi. ( ) * The Ocampan city is presumed to have run out of the surplus of power that the Caretaker sent to them before he died. ( ) * Benjamin Sisko's child with Kasidy Yates was to have been born in this year. ( ) Episodes * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (in part) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (in part) ** ** ** (in part) Apocrypha *The non-canon events of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine relaunch begin in this year: ** A Stitch in Time ** The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One ** The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two ** A Stitch in Time ** Avatar, Book One ** Avatar, Book Two ** Section 31 *** Abyss ** Gateways *** #4: Demons of Air and Darkness *** What Lay Beyond (conclusion) ** Mission Gamma #1: Twilight ** Mission Gamma #2: This Gray Spirit ** Mission Gamma #3: Cathedral ** Mission Gamma #4: Lesser Evil ** Rising Son ** Unity ** [[Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine|Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine]] *** #1: Cardassia and Andor *** #2: Trill and Bajor *** #3: The Dominion and Ferenginar *The strategy game Star Trek: Armada, the FPS Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force and Star Trek: Hidden Evil also take place in this year. de:2376 es:2376 fr:2376 nl:2376 sv:2376 pl:2376 rok